Uyanga Bold
Uyanga Bold (alternatively spelled Úyanga Bold) is a soundtrack vocalist and composer that has been featured on both Unleashed and Dragon. Prior to Two Steps from Hell, she worked with Nick Phoenix on his vocal library "Voices of the West." She has released several solo albums and been featured on several non-TSFH epic tracks. Biography From her Official Website Úyanga Bold is an internationally acclaimed Soundtrack Vocalist from Mongolia based in Los Angeles. FORBES Magazine says: “her voice harkens back to ancient civilizations” (May ‘13 issue, Romania), and COSMOPOLITAN Magazine nominated her as Best Female Singer of the Year (Sept ‘13 issue, Mongolia). Úyanga is best recognized for her work as a vocal soloist with the Masterpiece Experience and the Bucharest Symphony Orchestra performing Hans Zimmer’s “Batman: The Dark Knight” Suite, which garnered over ten million views. Her studio singing work includes Comedy Central’s TV series Drunk History, the feature film The Ballad of Lefty Brown and The Chainbreakers, a Chinese Tibet-themed epic film to name a few. Úyanga is also featured solo vocalist for the popular epic neo-classical production Two Steps From Hell. As a concert soloist, Úyanga performed in Beijing, China, at the League of Legends eSports World Championship Finals, at the Boston Symphony Hall with the Video Game Orchestra, at The Tenerife International Film Music Festival in Spain with the Masterpiece Experience and the Tenerife Symphony Orchestra. For video game soundtracks, her solo voice is heard on Blizzard Entertainment's Overwatch, Hero Wars 2, multiple Riot Games' League of Legends projects, as well as in big Chinese market productions: Tencent’s Moonlight Blade, Honor of Kings, Grains and Revelation Online. Úyanga sang on Disney and Google Japan projects, as well as on a special commission from the Boston Ballet which also garnered millions of views. “An incomparable talent and force”, from Shuud.mn. She also received praise from publications like TNE Magazine, NEWSWEEK Mongolia, and Trailer Music Vibe, and appeared on international television and radio broadcasts as a performer and as a guest. The upcoming “Voices of the Empire” vocal library from premier award winning virtual instrument makers East West Sounds / Quantum Leap is made of Úyanga’s distinctive ethnic vocals inspired by Mongolian traditional “Urtiin Duu”, Bulgarian and Eastern vocal traditions. Úyanga studied voice performance at the prestigious Berklee College of Music as the first Mongolian at the institution. During that time, she represented Mongolia and Asia in the “Rhythm of the Universe” and performed as a vocal soloist at the Boston Symphony Hall with the Video Game Orchestra, for Harvard honoring Bill and Chelsea Clinton for their health work award ceremony, press conferences at the Paramount Theatre for Outside the Box Festival and more. She also won several awards with her own band, and performed with Grammy Award winner Angelique Kidjo and the Women of the World, and Grammy and American Music Award nominated artist Blu Cantrell. She recently contributed additional music as featured vocalist in the award-winning film Madagasikara (2018). When she is not working as a soundtrack vocalist, Úyanga records original music and performs regularly as a multi-instrumentalist loop artist with frame drum, sitar, guitar, hang drum and piano. Track List Public Albums Unleashed * Rune * Oracle * Step Into the Light (with Nick Phoenix and C.C. White) * Descendant of the Sun (with Felicia Farerre) * Emblem (with Felicia Farerre) Dragon * Dragon * Riders of the Apocalypse (with Felicia Farerre & Merethe Soltvedt) * Gift of the Gods Other Work Full-Length Albums * Resonance * Odyssey Singles * Horizons (with Raouf Rectobiasi) * Machiavelli * We Can * Redemption * Rise Collaborations Singles * Zeus is the DJ by Cirprian Costin & Ivan Torrent * Superhero by Logik * Burning of the Dead'' by Stephan Baer'' * Sirens of Pandora'' by Stephan Baer'' * Cloudmakers'' by Stephan Baer'' * Point of No Return'' by Peter Roe'' * The Empress'' by Peter Roe'' * Children of Aleppo by James Alexander * Passionate'' by Valentin Boomes'' * Spirits on Earth'' by Valentin Boomes & Ivan Torrent'' * Luminous by J.T. Peterson * Luminescence by Caroline Jayne Gleave Albums Volume II'' by Scott Benson Band'' * Ai Rindo Until it Hurts OST'' by Dirk Ehlert'' * Nine Eleven Earth'' by Michael Maas'' * Earth Ronin'' by Peter Roe'' * Bushido * Sakura * Farewell to Hero * Honorable Death * Ronin Mantra'' by Socos Dúo'' * Back to the Land * Mantra * Catharsis G.R.P.V.E: Villain'' by SICWEST'' * Crown Vicky/24 Inch Wheels Days of Tomorrow (Deluxe Edition)'' by R. Armando Morabito'' * Invictus Sapient'' by Steven Chesne'' * Words of Mohammed: Oh God, You Are Peace The Ballad of Lefty Brown (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)'' by H. Scott Salinas'' * Reunion * Tom Meets His Maker Lucifer by Light And Darkness * Abbadon Grand Marshal Of Hell * Paradise Lost A World of Color'' by End of Silence'' * Nova Rakasha by Jo Blankenburg * Anumati * Merkaba * Totem Battle Angel'' by Really Slow Motion'' * Aleyla Elements'' by Dirk Ehlert'' * Elements * Burning Sky * Dragons' Den Second Earth'' by The X-Motion'' * Exusia Weighted Ground'' by Colossal Trailer Music'' # Believe # Ethereal Submersive'' by Colossal Trailer Music'' * Paralyzed * Han Dure the Sailor League of Legends Original Soundtrack * Xayah and Rakan, the Rebel and the Charmer * Neeko, the Curious Chameleon Overwatch Original Soundtrack * Dragons Entering Light by Secession Studios * Hereafter * Luminosa Category:Vocalists Category:Uyanga Bold